


Преображение

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), Reya_Dawnbringer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Historical, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, RMS Titanic, paint fight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Азирафаэль рисует Кроули в стиле мема “Draw me like one of your French girls”, потом оба художественно развлекаются и от всей души мажут друг друга красками (оба - в чем Мать родила). Леонардо Да Винчи и Леонардо ди Каприо нервно курят в сторонке.Вбоквел к макси "Diamond Skies Above Titanic" ("Титаник под алмазным небом"), действие происходит во время шестой главы. Может считаться самостоятельной работой.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Преображение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rearrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077626) by [SeaBlueEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaBlueEyes/pseuds/SeaBlueEyes). 



> Книжный канон, у Кроули белые крылья и темные волосы.

Кроули — это углы и грани, точеные и выверенные; это мир, распростертый от края до края, чей ландшафт прорезан гребнями ребер, впадинами темных подмышек и вздымающимися вершинами розовых сосков. Он лежит перед ангелом обнаженный, ослепительный и великолепный, оттененный белизной простыней и громадами своих необычайно взъерошенных белых крыльев. Он непринужденно раскован и совершенно не стесняется своей наготы, чувствуя себя в человеческом теле так же естественно, как змея, которая не задумывается о чешуе — и действительно, это первое, что бросается в глаза: Кроули очень похож на змея, которого пригревает полуденное солнце; змея сытого, удовлетворенного и спокойного, готового пошевелиться только тогда, когда оно зайдет.

Кроули — произведение искусства, он бессмертен и неподвластен бегу времени, он не изменится через год, два или даже тысячу лет, но сегодня Азирафаэль особенно остро ощущает насущную необходимость запечатлеть своего возлюбленного на холсте, поэтому они выкраивают подходящий момент, раз у них в запасе целый свободный день. Каюта наполнена уютом и тишиной, а еще неповторимо волнующим запахом масляных красок. Шедевр обретает себя на еще не готовой картине ангела, проступает в мягких ореолах бликов, в полутонах и бархате теней.

Ангел прикусывает губу, поднимает руку и проводит большим пальцем по холсту, повторяя изящную линию бедра своего возлюбленного.

Склонив голову набок, Кроули внимательно наблюдает за его работой. Ему кажется, что весь мир как будто тоже накренился, чтобы отвергнуть все законы мироздания; это забавляет, интригует и веселит, ведь невозможно придать миру нечто новое, лишь изменив угол зрения; преобразовать реальность по одному-единственному наклону головы... Изменившийся мир кажется ему новым и непривычным. Кроули глубоко вздыхает, вытягивает пальцы ног и по-всякому шевелит ими, сгибая и разгибая суставы под невозможными углами — ни один заурядный смертный так не сможет.

Азирафаэль тут же вопросительно вздергивает брови, смотрит на него и хмурится.

— Кроули, не двигайся, пожалуйста, — с едва уловимым раздражением говорит он. — Не усложняй мне работу.

Кроули ухмыляется ему со своего места. Его уже давно никто не рисовал, и он отвык, забыл, как это бывает — оказывается, это ужасно приятно, это невероятно льстит и кружит голову: он чувствует себя желанным в особенном высоком смысле. Его невероятно радует пристальное внимание голубых глаз, которым не нужны очки, чтобы запечатлеть его тело с фотографической точностью, не забывая при этом обратить внимание на каждую крохотную деталь, каждый изъян или несовершенство человеческой оболочки. Растущее нетерпение ангела и его торопливое беспокойство только усиливают ощущение собственной уникальности - Азирафаэлю приходится постоянно одергивать его и строго напоминать, чтобы Кроули держал при себе свои шалые мысли, ведь их физические проявления полностью разрушают весь ореол трогательной хрупкости человеческого тела, который он так стремится передать.

Кроули считает это чушью, а еще уверен, что Азирафаэль просто не любит, когда его отвлекают.

Ангел сидит напротив него по-турецки: скрестив ноги, широко расправив крылья, нахмурив брови; его привычная мягкость черт сменилась невероятной сосредоточенностью на своей задаче — о ней говорят крепко сжатые губы, трогательные ямочки на щеках, растрепанные белокурые локоны, притягивающие солнечный свет и небрежным жестом заправленные за ухо. Он совершенно точно творит чудеса, чтобы нарисовать свой маленький magnum opus, — перед ним нет привычных инструментов художника, нет красок, нет поддона для кистей, и ни одной кисти тоже нет. Может быть, он ткет нужные цвета на холсте, воплощая их в реальность прямо из воздуха.

Кроули лукаво прищуривается и на пробу тихонько шевелит большим пальцем ноги.

— Кроули! — тут же укоризненно роняет ангел.

— Чего тебе? — вроде бы без всякой задней мысли спрашивает демон, его змеиные глаза смотрят ангелу прямо в душу, обманчиво-невинно и кротко. — Наверняка ты уже закончил, картинка-то маленькая.

— Вообще-то, неуместное напряжение тела в корне меняет всю твою анатомию, поэтому расслабься и полежи смирно, вертлявый ты змей.

Кроули озорно поднимает бровь.

— В корне меняет всю анатомию... Мне нравится, как ты это сказал, звучит интересно...

И он неторопливо поднимает руку, с ленивой грацией ведет ее вверх по своему безупречному телу цвета слоновой кости, очерчивая контуры худого, мускулистого живота. Тонкие ловкие пальцы касаются шеи, сжимают горло, ногти скользят по подбородку. Наконец Кроули подносит кисть к лицу, размыкает губы и нежно трогает кончики пальцев своим чудесным языком, касаясь каждого из них по очереди, будто смакуя и наслаждаясь самым прекрасным деликатесом на Земле (если говорить без ложной скромности, так оно и есть). Он прижмуривается, он в полном восторге от своей маленькой провокации.

— М-м-м...

— Мило. — Азирафаэлю не без труда удается остаться невозмутимым. — Мне кажется, ты переоцениваешь уровень собственной физической привлекательности, мой дорогой, — натянуто говорит он, возвращаясь к своему шедевру. Но стрела попала в цель — Кроули самодовольно улыбается, глядя, как по шее ангела поднимается яркий румянец, как неосознанно поджимаются пальцы ног, как Азирафаэль поводит плечами, как его крылья расправляются за спиной сами собой.

— Не улыбайся, — приказывает Азирафаэль, с трудом подавив улыбку, потому что проницательный Кроули все-таки его раскусил. — В самом деле, мой мальчик, ты же демон — неужели тебе так трудно впасть в стазис на некоторое время? — Он на мгновение задумывается, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, им нужно прозвучать достаточно заманчиво, чтобы Кроули к ним прислушался. — Или поддаться лености, если хочешь? — предлагает он. — Обрести покой? — Он раздумчиво поднимает бровь. — Может быть, впасть в спячку?

— Ты серьезно, ангел? — стонет Кроули. — Я весь извелся, я думал, это будет быстро!..

— Шедевры не рождаются быстро, — говорит Азирафаэль нравоучительным самодовольным тоном прославленного маэстро, который знает что он всегда прав и что никто и ничто не сможет поколебать или опровергнуть его точку зрения. — Особенно в том случае, если на шедевре — ты. Лучше еще раз напомни себе о том, что терпение — это доброде...

— Лучше не продолжай!.. — Кроули предупреждающе тычет пальцем в ангела.

Азирафаэль поспешно прячется за холстом, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

— Если не будешь дергаться и будешь лежать спокойно, вернемся в постель, как только я тебя дорисую, — мягко роняет он. — Подходящее предложение, мой дорогой?

— Хорошо, я потерплю, — сокрушенно вздыхает демон и покорно возвращает руки в их прежнее положение — одна небрежно закинута за голову, другая расслабленно лежит на впалом животе чуть ниже пупка.

Азирафаэль одаривает его мимолетной ободряющей улыбкой, излишне покровительственной, как недовольно думает Кроули, но раз уж он пообещал лежать смирно, то сдержит слово.

— Неплохо, но нужно чуть больше мягкости в чертах лица. Дай ему расслабиться, — снова вежливо намекает ангел. Кроули корчит в ответ хмурую рожицу, но потом его лицо принимает совсем другое выражение (он думает, что примерно такое бывает у статуй древнегреческих героев): брови задумчиво сведены на переносице, напряженный взгляд направлен прямо в глаза зрителю (в нем толика трагизма, приправленная нужным количеством стоической выдержки); чуть приоткрытые губы — их беззащитную разомкнутость можно уловить, только если специально присматриваться. Не забыт и презрительно вздернутый подбородок — это ответ тем смертным, которые осмеливаются бестрепетно созерцать красоту этого тела. О да, Кроули отлично знает, как вам его показать. Перед вами Адонис, Эрос, Дориан Грей... губитель сердец, живите теперь с этим.

— Мой дорогой, ты не мог бы... Гм... сделать лицо попроще? — тактично намекает Азирафаэль.

Кроули в замешательстве хмурится, хотя уже давно выходит из себя — только виду не подает.

— На что ты намекаешь?

Азирафаэль не отрывается от своего полотна.

— Ну, милый мой, ты со стороны выглядишь так, словно тебе больно. Или у тебя живот прихватило.

Кроули снова хмурится и покорно сбрасывает небрежно наведенную маску сексапильности. Он разочарован — глупый ангел не оценил его стараний. Азирафаэля очень забавляет его расстроенный вид.

— Прекрасно, а теперь просто оставайся таким же, как сейчас.

Азирафаэль рисует дальше. Если бы Кроули мог стоять за его плечом и смотреть, как он работает, он был бы поражен ошеломляющей правдой и красотой, которая воплощается в каждом прикосновении нежных пальцев к холсту. Ангел творит свой шедевр с мастерством, от которого захватывает дух — оно возникает из ниоткуда, словно воплощаясь из воздуха между ними. Искусство не чуждо ангелам, а этому — особенно, раз он в совершенстве овладел всеми возможными и невозможными техниками живописи, придуманными на Земле, и еще всеми теми, которые создал сам. Его картину не получится повторить или скопировать, равно как и подражать ее автору: ни единому смертному не удастся воспроизвести того, что рисует Азирафаэль — может статься, это потому, что его творчество необлекаемо в слова и невыразимо любыми средствами выражения. В языках всего мира не хватит нужных слов, способных отразить его вдохновение и художественное совершенство — можно только пробовать обойтись теми, что уже есть.

В центре полотна лежит Кроули, он весь светится. Каждый угол, каждый край; каждый высеченный и очерченный гребень, впадина и вершина его; все совершенное в нем доведено до абсолюта, все запечатлено, все увековечено. Каждая ресничка, каждое перышко, каждая складочка простыни, каждый ласковый блик неяркого послеполуденного света на бледной коже — ничто не забыто, ни одна грань не остается неосвященной. Пальцы Азирафаэля хранят и воплощают Кроули во всей его красоте — ни прибавить ни отнять — кажется, что где-то на пути от натурщика к картине ангел превратил демона в божество.

И надо всем этим витает нечто совершенно особое, нечто неуловимое. Нечто непостижимое в реальности. Это не совсем аура — неверное слово, — это Нечто заоблачно-прекрасное, которое осеняет полотно незримым ореолом, освящает его. Азирафаэль думает, что это его запечатленная благодать, отблеск пронзительно-неземной святости; он торопится уловить и передать ее неуловимый свет в Кроули, прежде чем тот поймет, в чем дело, и она скроется даже от его глаз.

Еще через десять минут демон снова начинает ерзать и страдать.

— Я почти закончил, дорогой, — на этот раз сочувственно улыбается Азирафаэль.

— Хорошо... — жалобно кривится Кроули.

— Я думал, по правде говоря, что тебе нравится, когда тебя рисуют, ведь искусство и порок обычно идут рука об руку — толика лени, щепотка гордыни, немного похоти... Что ты на это скажешь?

Когда ангел сосредоточенно высовывает язык, мелькает едва уловимый розовый проблеск, и Кроули искренне надеется, что маэстро работает над одним важным фрагментом его тела, которому наскучило ждать несносного ангела едва ли не больше, чем самому Кроули — фрагмент вздрагивает и нетерпеливо напрягается в любовном томлении, откликаясь на мысль.

— Я вс-с-се это знаю, ангел, — шипит Кроули, крепко зажмурившись от жгучего разочарования и острого желания близости, потому что ну сколько еще можно ждать?!. — Но лежать спокойно и одновременно видеть перед собой твою невозможную увлеченность просто невыносимо, в тебе замешано слишком много чувственнос-с-сти.

Оценив фразу, ангел восхищенно цокает языком и тут же укоризненно качает головой.

— А я-то думал, что нравлюсь тебе за свою непохожесть...

Кроули смеется над этим определением и оставляет его без ответа — он не может сходу придумать, как вернуть любезность достаточно остроумно, чтобы ответ удовлетворял всем необходимым демоническим критериям. Вместо этого он просто смотрит на ангела, томно полуприкрыв глаза, планируя несколько изощренных комбинаций, которые помогут выследить, увлечь, соблазнить и затащить ангела в постель в ближайшем столетии. Может быть, стоит попробовать запятнать его устои или даже попрать их… сначала, конечно, не буквально, а понарошку. Но не будем загадывать наперед.

— Все, готово! — Наконец-то, наконец-то! 

Азирафаэль самодовольно откидывается на спинку стула. 

— По-моему, я неплохо справился, если можно так выразиться.

— Хорошо, черт возьми, — ухмыляется Кроули, одним чувственным плавным движением вскакивая на ноги со своего места и обходя и холст, и ангела по кругу. — Дай быстрее посмотреть, пока я снова тебя не замучил!..

Азирафаэль отлично понимает его намек.

В каюте повисает довольная тишина, когда Кроули встречается взглядом со своим двойником, внимательно рассматривает его великолепное обнаженное тело.

— Я хорошо выгляжу, — благодарно говорит он через мгновение. — Спорт благотворно влияет на человеческие тела, я не говорил? Отличная была идея — открыть спортзал на борту этого лайнера. Я не рассказывал? Вот, теперь ты знаешь... И тренажерные залы придумал тоже я. Так что... Все получилось очень здорово. Хорошая работа. Отличная работа, ангел.

Азирафаэль сияет.

— Скажу без ложной скромности: это и правда шедевр. Ты молодец, старина Лео нервно курит в сторонке. Но позволь дать тебе совет — убери его с кровати с глаз долой, если хочешь сохранить его таким... девственно нетронутым.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, мой дорогой?

— Вот это!..

И он с ухмылкой набрасывается на Азирафаэля, игриво прижимает его к матрасу руками и кончиками крыльев, его руки и губы затягивают ангела в невероятно глубокий и чувственный поцелуй — кажется, будто Кроули парализует свою жертву даже не сходя с места, обездвиживая ее в стремительном порыве необузданной страсти.

Азирафаэлю нужна минутка, чтобы прийти в себя и оттолкнуть его.

— Ах ты, глупый старый змей! Я же весь в краске, ты весь измажешься!

— Да ну, правда? — Глаза Кроули расширяются от восторга — бесспорно, в его хитроумном мозгу уже зреет какой-то коварный план. — Так ты рисовал меня красками... Ага, все понятно...

Ухоженные руки ангела испещрены целым спектром цветов, словно он использовал их вместо палитры, на которой намешан ослепительный вихрь контрастов — тут и прозрачные сепии, и чайные розы, лимонно-желтый и апельсиново-оранжевый по краям ладони, а еще теплый оттенок янтаря, и контрастность черного дерева, и расцветшая нежность лепестков белых лилий. На кончиках пальцев блестит жидкое золото, в котором Кроули никогда бы не узнал цвета собственных глаз. Краска по консистенции словно взбитые сливки, она густо липнет к ухоженным рукам ангела, высыхает на нежной коже и пристает намертво, остро впивается под ногти.

Кроули не раздумывает дважды. Он ловит эту вдохновенную руку творца, подносит ее ко рту и обхватывает губами кончики пальцев.

— Кроули!.. — изумленно восклицает Азирафаэль. Его потряхивает от отвращения, восхищения, возбуждения или от всех трех чувств одновременно, когда Кроули начинает чувственно облизывать и посасывать его пальцы. — Кроули, прекрати немедленно! Ты получишь...

— Взбучку? Или отравление свинцом?.. — Демон проводит длинным языком по губам для пущего эффекта и опять ухмыляется в ответ. — Ребята еще не перестали добавлять эту штуку в краски? Или это ртуть?

— Вообще-то уран, но это к делу не относится!

— М-м-м, Ази... Мне даже свинцовый лист не помешает осуществить задуманное, если я захочу вспомнить, каков ты на вкус... ты об этом не знал?

— О чем не знал?..

— Хочешь узнать от меня, каков ты на вкус?.. М-м-м, я все чувствую! Значит, так... ты похож на... — еще один стремительный поцелуй, еще одно обволакивающее движение губ вокруг пальцев, и Азирафаэль сладко вздрагивает от удовольствия. — М-м-м, ты на вкус как пчелиный воск. И еще похож на чернила. И на соль для ванн... Да, похоже. Только не совсем соль, а такие пенные бомбочки, знаешь? Лавандовые, или жасминовые, или с розовым маслом, или с чем-то еще. Ну, знаешь эти причудливые игристые штучки, которые кидают в ванну, и от которых без ума все женщины и геи?

— Дорогой мой, если ты намекаешь на то, что я...

— Что ты женственный? О нет. Вовсе нет, ангел, совсем нет.

— Если ты намекаешь на то, что я неуместно балую себя и предаюсь гедонизму...

— Это называется гигиена, Азирафаэль, и ее придумали люди, отличное изобретение... Эй! Эй! — Кроули пытается и не может увернуться от ангела, который набрасывается на него со своими липкими руками, щекоча и размазывая кривые веселые радуги по крепкому мускулистому животу, пятная краской кремовые простыни, разбрасывая веер ярких брызг по воздуху, испещряя ей все вокруг себя.

— Эй, прекрати это! Прекрати! — Кроули слабеет от смеха, тщетно пытаясь схватить Азирафаэля за запястья, но его руки соскальзывают, пальцы соперника легко выворачиваются из захвата, и уже стремительно взметнулись вверх, чтобы обласкать и обречь блестящие темные волосы демона на ту же участь, что уже бесславно постигла его грудь и живот. — Ах ты, чертов Пикассо! Ты... ты ненормальный!..

Азирафаэль смеется самым неангельским образом, с ликованием продолжая свою красочную атаку, расписывая Кроули пальцами, ладонями и тыльной стороной кистей. Удар следует за ударом, хаотичные мазки то и дело ложатся на подбородок, отмечают нос, трогают губы. Кроули не остается в долгу и тоже призывает свою любимую палитру на пальцы, стремительно уворачивается, хохочет и метит в ответ — его руки залиты насыщенным бордовым и пурпурным, и глубокими винными оттенками, среди них есть чернильно-синие и сверкающие изумрудные тона — полная психоделика, если присмотреться, — его руки подрагивают от смеха, но он вновь и вновь отстраняется, атакует, прыгает и бьет, и пробует дотянуться до белоснежных блестящих перьев ангела, впечатываясь цветными ладонями в их мраморную белизну, снова тянет на себя, отклоняется и промахивается, попадается в ловкий захват и вновь стремительно освобождается из него, раскрашивает, метит и, наконец, ловит свою цель.

Азирафаэлю тоже удается ухватиться и зафиксировать скользкие запястья противника, и, чтобы дать друг другу минутную передышку, он тянет своего возлюбленного на себя. Между их лицами остается только один нераскрашенный дюйм. Ангельские глаза сияют от восторга.

— Что ты там говорил насчет гигиены и изобретений, мой дорогой? — дразнит он, и стремительно мажет по носу Кроули кремово-персиковым оттенком, и тут же прижимается нос к носу.

Кроули запрокидывает голову и заливисто хохочет — его неприкрытая радость так заразительна, что могла бы исцелять сплин и хандру, если бы можно было бы стереть ее в порошок и добавить щепотку в лекарство от депрессии.

— Я мог бы остроумно ответить, что ради такого не грех было бы увидеть тебя помеченным и грязным, Азирафаэль, но вряд ли ты оценишь эту непристойную двусмысленность!..

— Тут ты, конечно, не ошибаешься, — сияет ангел, а затем притягивает к себе своего демона и глубоко целует его.

У губ Кроули вкус свинца и нефти, скользких углеводородов и всевозможных запрещенных отравляющих веществ, которые небезопасно даже держать в руках... но если распробовать глубже, под всем этим скрывается горьковато-дымный, угольно-древесный привкус. Он насыщенный, горячий и неожиданный — всегда внезапный и волнующий, к которому не привыкнуть, сколько бы раз ни целовал. Кроули родной и близкий и, прежде всего, отчаянно земной. Кроули — восхитительный деликатес, которого когда-либо касались губы ангела. Он вкуснее всего на свете, он само совершенство во плоти.

Неизвестно, был ли когда-нибудь в истории человечества более живописный и красочный поцелуй, чем тот, который сейчас разделяют Кроули и Азирафаэль. Всполохи сырой краски переливаются и бликуют на их обнаженных телах, светятся под неярким полуденным солнцем, размазываются на поверхности кожи жирными масляными пятнами, словно какой-то малыш неумело покрасил обоих своими первыми детскими пальчиковыми красками. В каждом мазке на лицах спит память о древних боевых раскрасах народов, давно канувших в Лету. Ангел и демон покрыты всеми оттенками, известными на Земле с начала времен. Они крепко обнимаются и прижимаются друг к другу изо всех сил, цепляясь и становясь единым целым, пока не превращаются в радужный клубок неотличимо-липких, пятнистых конечностей и взъерошенных крыльев, в шелковый пушистый кокон из веселых разноцветных перьев, которые торчат в разные стороны. Прежде гладкие волосы прилипают ко лбам, и ни один не может сказать наверняка, где у них верх, а где низ — от этого места до другого им в любом случае очень далеко, откуда ни посмотри.

Тяжело дыша, сияя и ухмыляясь, они перестают катать друг друга по постели и прекращают шуточную борьбу. Азирафаэль сжимает коленями бедра поверженного противника и нависает над ним. Его раскрашенные крылья простираются над ними, заключая их в пятнистый шатер, кончики маховых перьев приподнимают сбитую простыню, так что сейчас их ложе еще больше напоминает палатку. Свет пробивается сквозь тонкий шелк, окрашивая обоих в приглушенно-пастельные тона, крылья ангела и демона светятся, пронизанные солнцем, напоминая церковные витражи. Руки Азирафаэля с силой вдавливают плечи Кроули в матрас, и лежащий Кроули чувствует напряженное нетерпение ангела.

На ресницах Азирафаэля — тончайшая вуаль зеленой пыли, одна бровь блестит темной бронзой. Все его лицо пылает каким-то внутренним огнем, на щеках расцветает нежный румянец, его тело — шедевр Всевышней.

Ангел дышит сладко, горячо и чисто, как мир после грозы. Чуть качнувшись назад, он устраивается между разведенных ног демона и кладет раскрашенные ладони на внутренние поверхности бедер Кроули.

Кроули чувствует, как колотится его сердце, как расширяются от волнения зрачки, как подергиваются в предвкушении губы.

Азирафаэль молчит, лишь его пальцы едва уловимо трепещут — указательные становятся нежно-голубыми, как скорлупа утиного яйца.

Демон испускает глубокий вздох.

После этого оба забывают, как дышать.

***  
Вероятно, они допустили ошибку, разрешив высохнуть краскам, как только прошел горячечный запал и температура их тел упала, но ни демон, ни ангел не могут сказать, что слишком сильно возражают против своего нынешнего состояния: жидкие краски засохли и склеили их тела воедино — если раньше Азирафаэль считал произведением искусства только нетронутого безупречного Кроули, чистого, как самый чистый лист бумаги, то теперь они оба, сами того не замечая, стали прекраснейшей скульптурой на Земле. Пусть и немного психоделической от разводов засохшей краски.

В их застывшей позе и чертах сквозит абсолютный покой, тот самый стазис — оба в буквальном смысле застыли в неподвижности, баюкая друг друга в объятиях, они недвижимы и молчаливы, и могли бы оставаться такими на протяжении тысячелетий.

Кроули не выдерживает первым. Он осторожно сжимает и разжимает пальцы, спекшаяся краска на ладони потрескивает и тихонько хрустит в кулаке. Он поднимает руку и с любопытством проводит ладонью по волосам ангела, распутывая жесткие пряди.

— Ты еще не проголодался?

Азирафаэль улыбается в ответ; он чувствует, как высохшая краска вокруг рта натягивает кожу. Затем открывает рот, и его лицо покрывается сетью кракелюрных трещин.

— Кроули, возлюбленный мой, разве нам вообще нужно есть?

Повисает молчание. Рука Кроули игриво ерошит слипшиеся ангельские кудри, потом задумчиво отстукивает ему какую-то мелодию пальцами по голове. Через мгновение он снова делает еще одну попытку.

— Может быть, хочешь заказать еду в номер?

Азирафаэль снова удовлетворенно улыбается ему и широко зевает. Зевок откалывает краску у рта и со щек, она чешуйками облетает с лица ангела, напоминая жесткое цветное конфетти. Он потягивается, как сонная кошка, нежится в объятиях своего возлюбленного, отвечает ему медленной светлой улыбкой… но тут же устало смеживает веки.

— О да, — говорит он и чувствует, как уплывает из этого мира куда-то в туманную дымку; как будто он грезит наяву и сейчас вот-вот потеряет сознание и оставит Кроули одного. Все это как-то неправильно. Может быть, он так чувствует себя из-за паров краски, которой они оба надышалась?.. Невелика беда, если так... Он решает не обращать на это внимания.

— Да, Кроули, это замечательная идея… 

Проходит еще одна долгая и томная минута тишины, во время которой ни один из них не делает ни малейших попыток освободиться - им уютно, им хорошо. 

— Знаешь, нам, вероятно, придется пересмотреть наше Соглашение, — размышляет Кроули после еще одной чудесной сонной паузы. — Переименовать… с учетом обстоятельств. Как мы его назовем?

Азирафаэль задумчиво поднимает брови, но тут же перестает морщить лоб, потому что жесткая корка неприятно натягивает кожу.

— Преображением, — вслух думает он. Чудесная истома накатывает на него волнами теплого прилива, омывая усталое тело от пыли, песка и забот. — Да будет так...

И уже сквозь сон он чувствует, как улыбка Кроули касается его щеки; как демон нежно целует его в висок; как от места, где отметились губы Кроули, по всему телу разливается уютная нега и покой, а спать хочется все сильнее и сильнее...

— Ты хорошо придумал! — откуда-то издалека говорит его лучший друг, его возлюбленный. Он рядом, но далеко. Далеко... и в то же время так близко. Вечно, неизменно, непостижимо-близко... — Это просто замечательная идея, Ази...

***  
Когда отдохнувший и посвежевший Азирафаэль выныривает из блаженного забвения, он слышит голос, который что-то поет ему. Сначала ангел думает, что это только продолжение сна, и песня ему приснилась, но потом дремота отступает все дальше и дальше, и он понимает с отчетливой ясностью — нет, не сон.

Я тебя никогда не забуду,  
Я сердце тебе отдам… 

Локоны на голове все такие же слипшиеся, перья похожи на цветную жесткую солому. Потом, не сейчас...

Кроули сидит перед ним и что-то напевает себе под нос, увлеченно разрезая пополам рулет из лосося.

— Ты проснулся, соня! — Кроули тепло улыбается ему, разрушая чары тишины. — Знаешь... Если в следующий раз захочешь, чтобы я был бережнее и не так утомил тебя, не стесняйся попросить...

Смущенный собственным недостатком выносливости, Азирафаэль краснеет. Он признает, что все это несколько неловко. Размышляя о видимом несовершенстве человеческих тел, он несмело улыбается в ответ и окончательно стряхивает с себя сонливость.

Кроули протягивает ему кусочек чего-то темного, сочного и восхитительно-шоколадного.

— Твой любимый тортик. Ведь этот?

Ах. Как кстати, что Кроули подумал о нем! Ангел сияет и с благодарностью принимает угощение, быстро сотворив себе маленькую серебряную вилку.

Его взгляд падает на другого Кроули, задумчиво глядящего на них с пола, куда они его впопыхах переставили.

— Отрадно, что мой шедевр уцелел, — замечает он, отделяет от торта первый кусочек и подносит его к губам. Его зрачки расширяются от удовольствия. Боже Всевышняя, это не торт, а райское наслаждение!

Кроули оглядывается на нарисованного себя.

— Да, — соглашается он. И неловко добавляет: — Ну, вообще-то появилось несколько... э-э-э... новых пятнышек. Хотя они выглядят неплохо, — быстро добавляет он, замечая, что глаза лучшего друга безмолвно распахнулись в беспокойстве и тревоге, и что он готов вот-вот рвануться с места все проверять. — Серьезно, есть такая техника. Сейчас так рисуют, иначе я бы все убрал. Но ты посмотри сам. Посмотри сам, я серьезно.

Его слова не убеждают Азирафаэля, он обеспокоенно взмахивает крыльями, чтобы сесть прямее, и пристально впивается в свою работу глазами, зоркими, как у ястреба.

— Хм, — через пару минут одобрительно подтверждает он, закончив осмотр.

— Понимаешь, что я имею в виду? — Кроули обрадованно падает рядышком с ним на живот. — Это как еще один слой реальности над вымыслом, надстройка над фантазией.

Азирафаэль слегка улыбается ему.

— Очень поэтично сказано, мой дорогой, — говорит он, забавляясь. Он снова смотрит на другого Кроули, завороженный новой комбинацией изначальной цели и внезапной случайности, совершенства и несовершенства, порядка и хаоса. Бок о бок они делают друг друга еще прекраснее.

Кроули пожимает плечами.

— Кстати, о красках и пятнах, которые не радуют и вообще некстати... Ты не возражаешь, если я… — Он неопределенно разводит руками, указывая на засохшие радужные разводы, которые до сих пор украшают их тела.

— О, вовсе нет, конечно, — поспешно подтверждает ангел. Быть шедевром бывает утомительно, особенно когда для этого требуется носить на себе столько застывшей краски.

Кроули щелкает пальцами. Во мгновение ока все меняется: больше нет ни разноцветных перьев, ни радужных разводов, ни испачканных простыней. Их тела вновь становятся девственно-чистыми и нетронутыми: монохромность тоже услада для глаз, это отличная штука. Единственное напоминание о миновавшем красочном безумии заключено в другом Кроули: его тело забрызгано тончайшей филигранью блестящих нитей; заткано паутинкой всех цветов и оттенков, оно переливается крапинками и брызгами, словно нежной и робкой надеждой.

Наверное, в этом есть какой-то тонкий символизм, думает Азирафаэль. Весь смысл заключается в том, что их любовь раскрашивает мир и делает его еще совершеннее...

Это ужасно сентиментально. Какова бы ни была истинная причина, Азирафаэль не может оторвать глаз от Кроули на картине, — потому что там он похож на ангела.

Кроули увлеченно препарирует кусок ангельского торта, который он утащил с тарелки Азирафаэля, разделяет цветные слои бисквита, снимает и откладывает в сторону кусочки шоколадной глазури с прилипшим оранжевым краем, скатывает из мякиша липкие цветные шарики. Азирафаэль отмечает про себя, что теперь снова смотрит на настоящего Кроули, который стоит прямо перед ним. В голову продолжают лезть всякие сентиментальные мысли, но эта мысль ему почему-то очень нравится.

Азирафаэль наблюдает за отточенным движением ловких пальцев, когда они комкают хлебный мякиш; видит, как напрягаются и расслабляются сухожилия на тыльной стороне ладони; смотрит на тонкие запястья и изящные кисти рук. Он ловит себя на том, что снова думает о чем-то, что давно не дает ему покоя, о чем-то таком, что он всегда хотел спросить, но не получалось. Он размышляет, как бы затронуть эту тему... поделикатнее. Потоньше. Издалека?..

— Я ни разу не встречал тебя на небесах... — бормочет он.

Издалека не получается.

***  
Ни один из них не подумает о том, чтобы спасти портрет, оставшийся в каюте. Во время погружения, когда накренится пол, упадут и разобьются настольные лампы, когда кровать неумолимо сползет вниз к противоположной стене, а небольшая винтажная коллекция классиков, которую Азирафаэль так бережно хранил и совсем недавно показывал Кроули, посыплется с полки, рассыпая и сминая пожелтевшие страницы; в час когда гаснет электричество, разбиваются вазы, а картины слетают со стен, — упадет и шедевр Азирафаэля. Осколки ваз прорежут его углы; в живот нарисованного Кроули копьем вонзится упавший латунный торшер, массивный стол покатится и раздавит боковую часть позолоченной рамы...

Атлантика, осаждающая гибнущий корабль, будет безжалостна и бесчувственна ко всем и ко всему.

Вода поднимется и будет плескаться вокруг сломанной рамы, выкачивая из шедевра ангела все неземные цвета, словно кровь из миллиона проткнутых булавками ран. Портрет станет истекать тонкими струйками краски под толщей воды, на время затуманивая вокруг себя океан, так стремящийся его развоплотить. Морская вода затопит холст, выщелочит каждый мазок, растворит и истончит льняное полотно, разбавит каждый оттенок радужного спектра до тех пор, пока не оставит ничего прежнего; пока портрет не станет бесплотной тенью самого себя и не канет в зыбкую бесцветность и пустоту.

Атлантика не пощадит картину ангела.

Полупрозрачные полутона и блики будут неумолимо выцветать, увядать, размываться под соленой толщей воды; самые густые мазки будут сопротивляться дольше, но тщетно — слой краски, лишенный надежной опоры, начнет отлипать от холста и падать на дно.

Портрет погибнет — Атлантика уничтожит его.

Азирафаэль никогда не забудет своего шедевра.

Пытаясь воссоздать по памяти утраченное совершенство, Азирафаэль проведет много бессонных ночей в погоне за ним. Полуослепший от слез, он будет наугад тыкать кистью, ошибаться, горько всхлипывать над каждым новым листом с неудачной попыткой, снова и снова беспомощно разрывать ее на мелкие клочки, и каждый промах будет разбивать его сердце горечью нестерпимой утраты.

Что касается Кроули... Возможно, он когда-нибудь вспомнит о нем. Возможно, однажды он случайно наткнется на один из незаконченных набросков своего друга... и все вспомнит. 

А может быть, и нет.

Может быть, в один прекрасный день, взявшись за руки, Кроули и Азирафаэль пройдут под водой, и там, на глубине, отыщут обесцвеченные останки оригинала в обломках крушения, поднимут с морского дна знакомое обескровленное лицо, полностью лишенное цветов и похожее больше на утопленника, чем на картину, — истаявшее и болезненное в своей невозможности повернуть время вспять — и Кроули вспомнит.

А может быть, и нет.

Возможно, утраченный шедевр останется единственным овеществленным свидетельством того сияющего дня, когда порядок и совершенство сплелись воедино, оставшись для всех нераскрытой непостижимой тайной, похороненной на глубине двух тысяч саженей в черном безмолвии атлантической бездны.

Быть может, однажды в отдаленном будущем, когда 1912-й год останется только годом давно минувшей эпохи и лишь воспоминанием о столетии, которое давно миновало — быть может, настанет день, когда другой портрет сможет заменить ангелу утраченный оригинал.

Быть может, однажды под солнцем нового столетия с ними случится Новое Преображение.


End file.
